


Just Let Me Know If You Want It (It's Strictly Physical)

by missingnolovefic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Begging, Consensual Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega!Anders, bamf!Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The templars attempting to rape the apostate healer force a heat-inducing drug on the omega. With Hawke gone for the week, Anders has no one else to turn to but one broody, mage-hating elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Know If You Want It (It's Strictly Physical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skydiver_Tomyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/gifts).



> Me: I want to give you something nice to celebrate your surgery  
> Sky: I would really love that <3  
> Me: I don't think I can make it in time with less than a week  
> Sky: don't stress yourself! you don't have to, it's alright! :o  
> Me: that sounds like a challenge *slaps together 5k fic in a couple days*  
> Me: *dead on my feet* What have I done? O.O
> 
> Huge thank you to my lovely beta [pixiemixieheart](http://pixiemixieheart.tumblr.com)/[pixievhenan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pixievhenan) who hurried through betaing this the last couple days, only for my ungrateful self to slap on another 2.5k words at the last minute and go insta-posting. I don't deserve such a patient and thorough beta <3
> 
> name from Strictly Physical by Monrose

Anders watched from the corner of his eyes as the little girl fled through the hole in the wall where his door used to be. The hand on the back of his neck forced him down, until his face was pressed against the cold concrete. He closed his eyes, having trouble swallowing, and took a shuddering breath. His skin started tingling, feeling hot against the cold floor. An armoured boot pressed into his back, and for a moment he considered struggling.

No, not yet.

Justice was busy keeping their connection to the Fade open. All of the spirit's energy was focussed on countering the templars' lyrium-enhanced grip attempting to smother Anders' link to his magic. It was exhausting, especially with his own energy drained after the double smiting the mage had received earlier. Gauntleted fingers twisted in his hair and forced his head up. Eyes half-lidded, he let his gaze wander from the templar crouching in front of him to the door. He'd buy the little elf girl a couple of minutes and hoped it would be enough.

It had to be enough.

The templar yanked on his hair, and Anders stifled a grunt behind clenched teeth. Whatever else happened, he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. A rush of reassurance flooded the Spirit Healer's mind, and he banked in the feeling before Justice's attention was pulled back to their magic. The templars were distracted now, thinking him helpless and preoccupied with their plans for him. Anders dug his nails into his palms and concentrated on the still bleeding corpse of one of the templars he'd cut down. Two others lay further back, out of his field of vision.

Just a bit longer.

He watched the templar in front of him from beneath his lashes. Watched as the man fumbled with his breeches, clumsily trying to unlace them without removing the steel gauntlets from his hands. Heavy hands landed on the blond's backside, a tearing sound soon after ringing through the air. Anders felt his breeches fall from his legs and bottom, probably torn. Just like the kind Hawke loved to hoard, he thought in distant amusement. Cold metal hands spread his cheeks and exposed his hole, dry as the desert. The templars muttered discontentedly. The mage wondered what they'd expected – he certainly didn't find any of this arousing.

Finally, with one last gargantuan effort, Justice managed to reestablish their connection to the Fade.

Anders ignored the templar's cock held in front of his mouth, concentrating instead on his mana which was regenerating quickly. He was lucky that hosting a Fade spirit came with benefits in that regard. He turned his head away, disgusted by the entire situation, as the alpha pushed the head of his cock against Anders' lips. At least the little omega girl had made it out of here safely. Who knew what the templar alphas would have done to her if he hadn't offered himself? He would not let his mind linger on the thought. With Justice's urging, Anders started gathering mana for a spell.

What a surprise this would be for the assh-

He was thrown backward, his naked buttocks hitting the cold floor with a smack. A hand at his throat and another in his hair kept his head up, as a shocked gasp escaped him. The templar in front of him took advantage of his open mouth and pushed a vial full of some liquid between his lips.

No!

Anders wrenched his head around and spat out most of the sweet-tasting fluid. With a growl, a metal-clad hand smacked him across the face, leaving him dazed. Two gauntleted fingers stuck themselves in his mouth on both sides, keeping his jaw open as he started struggling in earnest.

**I will not allow this!**

Justice raged, but neither he nor the spirit could act fast enough, as the rest of the vial was emptied down Anders throat, the metal hand massaging around his Adam's apple. The mage had no choice but to swallow or else risk asphyxiation- it was a reflex not even a Spirit Healer could control. The templars laughed darkly as he stared up at them, wide-eyed and panicked. The templar before him framed his face almost gently in one gauntleted hand, smirking at the anxious omega. Anders narrowed his eyes, sparks of blue flickering through the usual amber.

“Don't worry, little apostate. You're gonna enjoy this.”

Anders spat, hitting the startled templar's cheek. The other two simply laughed at their comrade's fate as he wiped the spittle off with a disgusted grimace. The fist in the blond's hair tightened, but Anders had had _enough._

Gathering his mana, he heated up the metal of the templar armour behind him with only a muttered word. There was a yelp and the grip on his head and throat loosened immediately. The mage threw his weight forward, ripping free of the templars' hands, rolling over his shoulder to land close to his staff. He whirled around and up from his crouch, staff twirling through the air with precision.

“En **ouGH**!” Anders/Justice declared, Winter's Grasp freezing one of the templar's to the spot with his penis still exposed. The fade spirit stomped on the ground, pointing his weapon at the one with melted armour and threw a ball of cement at the man. A rune of paralysis froze the third in place, giving the spirit enough time to step forward with haste, catching the downed templar just before he could sit up. Justice kicked the man in the head, which landed with a loud crack back on the floor. He could feel the life force fading, so he turned back around.

The templar encased in ice was struggling free, frost clinging to his hair and armour. Vindictively, Anders thought that even if the man lived, he'd probably loose his manhood at the least. Justice shielded themselves with magic as the templar brought his ice-brittled sword down, bypassing the man's spotty defence and bashing his nose in with the top of the staff. He grabbed the templar's face and smashed his head against the wall, and again, and again, before letting go of the now unconscious man.

A knife caught him on the side as he whirled around to face the last templar, eyes flashing an eerie blue as he knocked the weapon away. He swung his staff, the knotted top coming down on the alpha's helmetless head hard. Justice rushed the foul man as if he still held a shield on his arm, hurling him to the floor. With a cry, he brought the staff around to slash the blade across the templar's throat. Looking around and seeing all their attackers dead, the spirit nodded and returned control of their body back to Anders with a satisfied murmur.

The mage instantly pressed a hand against his single wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Dredging up the last vestiges of his mana for a healing spell, Anders managed to knit the wound halfway back together, before a dizzy-spell caused him to stumble. Using his staff as a crutch, the healer blinked the sweat out of his eyes. Adrenaline was still roaring through his veins, spreading the heat drug quicker than it should, leaving his cheeks flush and his thighs wet with slick.

Glancing back at the dead templars littering his clinic one last time, Anders turned and hobbled outside to the ladder leading to the secret tunnels. He had to get to Hawke. The alpha would be able to help, he was sure. He just had to get there first.

 

* * *

 

Anders leaned heavily against the door of the mansion, knocking urgently. A wave of heat washed over him, leaving him shivering. Worriedly, he glanced around, hoping to escape the notice of the guards patrolling Hightown. The amount of pheromones he was throwing off, going unnoticed for long was highly unlikely. With that in mind, he banged against the wood one last time, before trying the doorknob.

The door swung open with a squeak, so Anders gathered his courage and carefully stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. Taking a deep breath, the apostate leaned heavily against the doorframe, closing his eyes for just a moment. At the sound of steel being drawn, however, his eyes snapped open. Looking up, he found the elf standing by the stairs, fully armoured and greatsword in hand. Relief made his knees weak.

“F-Fenris,” the mage gasped, clutching his side. Blood was slowly dripping from between his fingers and splattering onto the floor and mushrooms growing there. The wound was shallow and most of the blood on his hands was dried but he had no mana left to heal himself, not when... well.

“I- h-help. Please.” The elf simply stared at him, his perpetual frown darkening, but at least he put his sword back in its sheath.

“Mage, what-” Fenris broke off, nostrils flaring. Anders saw the moment realization dawned, green eyes widening. The blond grimaced, lips quirking upward as the former slave looked at him in disbelief. “Are you in _heat_?”

The healer shrugged with one shoulder, panting heavily from where he leaned in the doorway, legs shaking and stinking of ripe omega slick. His sweaty blond hair was sticking to his face, and he could feel Fenris' eyes on the bead of sweat rolling down his neck as he swallowed.

“Why are you _here_?” the elf questioned, body tense. Probably trying not to react to the sweet, sweet smell of an omega ready for mating. “You should be at Hawke's mansion!”

“Hawke's on Sundermount with Aveline and Isabela,” Anders bit out, struggling not to sway forward. “Fenris, please- I have nowhere else to go. At least let me hide here?”

The warrior's frown deepened, shaking his head as he took a step backwards. The healer instinctively reached for him, letting go of the doorframe holding him up and crumbled to the floor with a gasp. The elf jerked forward, kneeling by the omega before either could blink, gauntleted hands hovering over his shoulders. Anders looked up into conflicted green eyes.

“Why not hole up in your clinic, then?” the warrior inquired, tone a curious lilt. The mage grimaced, dropping his head, his arms shaking where he'd barely caught himself from falling face first on the floor. _Aside from it being smack dab in Darktown?_ Anders thought sarcastically, but words were hard to get past the haze.

“Templars,” he ground out between clenched teeth. The scent of alpha was intoxicating this close, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It was getting harder to think, his attention swimming in and out of focus as musk and _submitsubmitsubmit_ cloyed his nose. “Found me. Forced- heat-” The healer closed his eyes with a grunt, trembling. He tried not to remember the cold touch of metal, the dark laughter, the feeling of the templar's cock pressed against his lips-

“The templars forced you into heat?” Fenris' gravelly voice startled the omega out of his memories, sounding surprised.

_Did he not know about the heat drug?_

Somehow, he'd gotten closer to the alpha, mouth hovering just above his shoulder. He inhaled sharply, warm reassurance and _safesafesafe_ flooding through his chest. The mage slumped, letting himself fall against the alpha. Taking deep breaths of that reassuringly familiar scent and soaking in the contact for a moment. Shaking his head, Anders leaned back, sitting on his haunches and tried to concentrate. The contact with an alpha seemed to have helped, clearing his head a little. He threw the alpha a sideway look.

“I usually take suppressants, but if this were a normal heat, I'd have made arrangements beforehand. Probably with Hawke – he certainly wouldn't have left for over a week if he knew. A mage hating elf is not exactly my first choice.”

Fenris sneered. “You're not making a good case for yourself, mage. Why should I help _you_ of all people?”

The Spirit Healer shrugged. “It's a long shot but...” he trailed off, lowering his gaze. “You're not cruel. You won't throw me out to fend off all the alphas in Kirkwall by myself in my drugged state. You haven't handed me over to the templars yet, after all.”

Fenris tilted his head curiously, his gaze resting on Anders. It was the truth after all, and the elf had shown no inclinations to change that in the near future other than the occasional banter between them. No, the blond was right in his assessment of the situation. The warrior had seen how overprotective Hawke had gotten during Bethany's last heat. It had been the first time he'd witnessed alpha-omega dynamics this far south – so very different from what he was used to from Tevinter. No matter how much he disliked the healer and his opinions, Fenris was unlikely to throw him to the wolves. Nodding thoughtfully, he then gestured to the mage's wounded side.

“You're bleeding,” he pointed out, ignoring the muttered _always stating the obvious_ , “Why do you not heal yourself, mage?”

Anders grimaced, shrugging one shoulder. “Out of mana,” he replied lightly, avoiding eye-contact.

Fenris frowned thoughtfully. He watched the healer for a minute. A shadow of _something_ flickered over his face. After a while, the elf grabbed one of the mage's hands, placing it on his arm where the warrior's armour left his lyrium lines bare. Anders looked up, startled, staring at the elf wide-eyed. Determined, the former slave lit up his marks once more for a mage. The apostate flinched, hand twitching back, but the elf held it pressed against the lines running down his arm.

“I don't have lyrium potions,” Fenris murmured, glancing away and blushing, “but I can offer you this.”

Anders took a deep breath, trying not to cry from the overwhelming feel of gratitude that washed over him. He swallowed hard, licking his dry lips and nodded in assent. Concentrating, he could feel the lyrium pulse underneath his fingers, the call of the fade strong enough to have Justice stir despite the spirit's exhaustion. Their mana reserve had been affected by trying to fight off the drug, even if it had already achieved its original purpose.

With a grateful sob, the mage brought up his other hand to the wound in his side, which wasn't bleeding anymore but the heat-sweat had done it no favours either. A pulse of healing magic sealed the wound and cleared off the burgeoning infection. Sighing in relief, Anders opened his eyes and stared at the glowing elf. Fenris returned his gaze, thumb absently stroking over the healer's wrist. Then, he shook his head, and deactivated his lyrium marks. Smiling shyly, the blond leaned forward so that their foreheads met.

“Thank you,” he breathed, staring into intense green eyes. He brushed his nose against the alpha's, and after, when Fenris didn't push him off, he brushed their lips together chastely. The elf inhaled sharply, and Anders backed off immediately, looking worried.

With a growl, the alpha surged forward, pulling on the wrist still captured in his hand to stop the omega from getting away. The blond gasped, lips opening in surprise, and Fenris took advantage instantly. He nipped on the mage's lower lip, then licked inside, exploring Anders' mouth while he pinned the healer to the ground beneath him. The omega whimpered beautifully, sending a surge of arousal through the elf.

They parted, gazing at each other with fully blown pupils, panting heavily. Fenris drifted to the side, like caught in a trance, until his mouth hovered over the mage's throat. He sniffed, the distinctive smell of omega in heat, and Anders specifically, nearly overwhelming his nose. Humming, he licked a stripe up his neck, before nuzzling his bare cheek against the blond's stubble-covered jaw.

“Fenris,” the mage murmured, gasping into his ear, which twitched at the sensation of hot breath, “I need to know now: Will you help me through this heat? Because if you do that again but beg off later, I'm not sure I can- hmph-”

The elf shut the omega up with another kiss, forceful and full of passion, but also somehow endlessly gentle. When they parted, Anders looked up at him hopefully.

“Stop rambling, mage.”

Fenris sat back up, pulling the mage along. Brushing off some dust from the apostate's shoulders, the elf tilted his head, then nodded decisively. He stood, holding out a hand to help Anders up. The blond stumbled a little, dizzy from blood loss and heat and arousal.

“If we do this, we will do it properly. Upstairs. There's a bed.”

They shuffled up the stairs together, Fenris slinging an arm around the mage's waist to keep him upright. Anders leaned heavily on the elf, unable to keep up by his own stubborn will. Various scents assaulted his now sensitive nose, though most important was the scent of _Fenris_ suffusing the air in his bedroom. It rooted the mage to the spot in the doorway, inhaling deeply. He almost found the smell... _relaxing._ With a look over his shoulder, the blond stepped inside curiously. So this was the elf's inner sanctum...

It flooded him with a sense of safety, followed closely by a spike in arousal. The air grew heavier with a new wave of heat scent. Fenris watched the mage with half-lidded eyes.

Anders undid the laces of his robe, blushing deeply. He threw Fenris a questioning look before turning his back on the elf. The alpha understood and appreciation flashed through his chest. Stepping up to the mage, he tugged off the robe only to find the omega completely naked underneath. Fenris stared, heart beating in his throat and nostrils flaring, as he let his eyes wander down from tense shoulders over a scarred back down to the round bottom leaking slick between the omega's thighs.

He licked his lips unconsciously, instinct driving him to grab the omega by the hips and press close. However, the moment his gauntlets came in contact with Anders' naked skin, the blond flinched away from him with a small cry. Startled, the former slave let go immediately, wide green eyes meeting equally wide amber ones. The mage pressed a hand to his chest and gulped, trying to control his breathing.

“Mage?” Fenris questioned, holding up his hands in surrender and carefully stepping back to give the scared omega space. Anders shuddered and sighed, closing his eyes and grabbing a handful of his own hair. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes to look more calmly at the patiently waiting elf.

“Sorry,” the apostate started, voice hoarse. “I, uh. Your armour reminded me of...”

He choked, and turned his head, looking down so that his hair would hide his face. But Fenris had heard enough to understand. The elf lowered his hands, digging the tips of his gauntlets into his palm, a simmering fury burning low in his gut. But it would not do to scare the other man further. He pulled off his gauntlets first, then undid the rest of his armour's buckles and straps. At the sound of metal hitting the ground, the mage looked back up and watched the alpha intently as he slowly undressed.

Finally, after only his black leggings were left, Fenris stepped up to the naked blond. The elf tentatively raised a hand, slowly so that the omega could see it coming, to cup his cheek. Anders remained tense till the last second, but the moment skin came into contact with skin, he deflated. Fenris absently noted how hot the mage was, flushed with heat and arousal. Gingerly, the warrior stood up on his toes and brushed their mouths together.

Anders seemed to melt under his touch, slumping forward and opening his mouth with a low moan. The alpha pressed up against the mage while they kissed, inching his thigh between the blond's legs. The elf could feel the other shudder under his hands, their hips rolling together, seeking friction. Fenris broke the kiss and looked down, seeing the omega's erection fully hard and leaking. He smirked up at the mage, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards.

Anders knees hit the bed and he tumbled down with a surprised yell. Fenris smugly shucked his breeches, before climbing onto the bed and between the omega's legs. He bent his head to kiss the blond, his own arousal hard against the mage's hip. The elf pulled back, his hands coming to rest on Anders' shoulders, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

“Mage,” Fenris started, but trailed off, not entirely sure what he wanted to say.

“Fenris, I...” Anders seemed just as lost for words, shrugging lightly. The elf let his hands move with the shrug, gliding down toned arms and down to his wrists. He pulled one of the blond's hands up to his mouth, sucking on the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist. The apostate gasped, eyes wide and pupils blown, hips arching up involuntarily.

Fenris let go of the hand, pressing his lips instead to the other's collar bone, licking up to the hollow of his throat, before dipping deeper. The elf took a nipple into his mouth while he let his hands explore the blond's taut stomach, the ribs protruding easily on his skinny form like the omega wasn't getting enough food. Fenris pushed the thought to the back of his mind, concentrating instead on the squirming, needy omega beneath him.

His tongue twirled around the nub, sucking it between his lips while carefully avoiding adding too much teeth. Fenris turned his attention to the other nipple, scraping his teeth over it first and delighting in the sounds this pulled from the mage. Then he licked over the aggravated skin, his hands coming to rest over the blond's hips. His thumbs caressed over the hipbones, and he kept the mage from bucking up easily as he mouthed down his stomach and licked into his belly button. His hands drifted downward, stroking over powerful thighs that spread open for him with the slightest nudge.

The elf leaned up on his elbows, looking up at the mage from under his bangs, finding the omega to be watching him raptly. Fenris smirked, hands coming to a rest in the hollow of Anders' knees, controlling the spread of his legs to the alpha's satisfaction. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of one knee, still holding the blond's gaze. Then he looked back down to the omega's untouched cock leaking clear fluid onto his stomach, and his hole gleaming wet further down.

Fenris worked his way up the inside of Anders' thigh, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys in his wake. He bit and worried one last love bite just above the mage's hipbone, before turning his full attention to the leaking manhood curving up proudly from curly blond hair. Using one hand to hold himself up, the elf brought his other one to the healer's cock, fingers grazing up the length of it once.

Anders' thighs trembled around him, and he threw the mage an assessing look. Detecting no hint of fear amongst the haze of arousal, Fenris let his fingers trail down, bypassing the sensitive balls to circle the blond's quivering hole. A surge of slick trickled down the already wet ring of muscles, and the elf carelessly scooped up some of the fresh liquid and pushed it back inside.

The omega groaned lowly, muscles clenching around the digit and head thrown back. He could feel the finger sliding inside easily, his body already preparing to take in something bigger than a slim elven finger. Still, Anders felt a rush of affection for the warrior for taking his time in making sure the mage was adequately prepared. He'd had less considerate partners during heat, back when...

A second finger pushed in along the first, and the elf hooked both digits. His nails scraped just so against the omega's sweet spot, pulling a long keen from his throat as he bore down on the two fingers. A hand on his hips stilled the blond, legs trembling with the effort not to seek more of the heavenly friction. Fenris pushed both fingers in deep again, then pulled them apart in a scissoring motion. The burn felt delightful mixed in with the sweet pleasure, but...

“Fenris,” Anders panted, eyes only half open to meet the alpha's expectant gaze, “hnn... need more- please, just-”

Fenris looked at him for a long moment, before he nodded. His fingers slipped from the omega's hole and Anders felt their loss keenly. Then the elf's cock was prodding at his wet hole, stretching it lightly before backing off, only to return again. Sweat ran down the blond's forehead, and he spread his legs open further in invitation. Still, when Fenris started inching inward at last, Anders couldn't help but tense. The warrior stopped immediately, green eyes locking with hazy amber.

“Are you sure, mage?”

Anders nodded weakly, whimpering. The elf didn't look reassured in the least. Licking his dry lips, the omega croaked, “I'm sure. It's- it's just been a while. Please,” he started begging, cheeks heat-flushed, “Fenris, I need you. I need- alpha, your cock, please.”

The alpha's ears burned bright red, and he growled as he leaned down to nip at Anders' jaw. The healer panted heavily, turning his head so his lips brushed against the elf's. Fenris wasted no time to claim the omega's eager lips, teeth caressing the sensitive flesh before he pushed his tongue into the wet cavern to explore. At the same time he thrust shallowly into the mage's hole, slick easing his way in. Anders tensed involuntarily and forced himself to relax. The mage's muscles contracted deliciously around the head of Fenris' cock, causing the elf to groan into the kiss.

Anders whined, half-lidded eyes dark with desire as he pushed to meet the elf's next thrust. He playfully bit Fenris' lower lip, sucking on it apologetically when the alpha flinched. The elf rumbled darkly in turn, one hand coming up to cup the mage's neck, thumb exerting a gentle pressure on his pulse point. The omega swallowed hard, heart skipping a beat and arched his back. Fenris bent down to lick the salty sheen of sweat from Anders' throat, nibbling his way down to his shoulder.

 _Both good places for a bonding mark._ Almost as soon as he thought it, Fenris swatted the impulse away. He was simply helping out a... an acquaintance in need. There was no way he would give into his baser nature – not least of all because the mage _trusted him_. For some reason, that felt more important.

The heat between them was delicious, the air filled with the musky scent of arousal. Fenris inhaled sharply as Anders tilted his head to offer him his neck. The omega smelled of submission and _trust_ and vulnerability. It stirred something deep in his gut, some alpha instinct the elf could not identify. He growled possessively, sliding into the omega until he was buried to the hilt. He gave the mage a moment to adjust, before carefully drawing back.

The blond clenched around him, like he tried to keep the alpha inside. It was driving Fenris crazy. The elf knew neither of them would last much longer, having been on edge since the moment he'd recognized the heat scent on his omega, and the mage probably ever since the drug started working his body into an artificial state of arousal. If the templars-

The elf bit the mage's shoulder harder than he'd intended, a growl vibrating through his chest.

“Alpha,” Anders gasped, head thrown back and eyes closed. “Alpha, please. Claim me, knot me, breed me, alpha, alpha _please knot me knot me breed me alpha alph_ -”

Fenris pushed into the omega relentlessly, growling agitatedly.

“I'm not your broodmare, _mage,_ ” he spat, sweat slick hair sticking to the heated skin of his face. The elf panted, burying himself deep into the blond's ass. The warrior leaned heavily on his elbows as the healer was nearly folded in half beneath him. He plunged hard and fast into the mage, and his knot began to catch on the omega's hole, each time less willing to let him go, to keep the elf's knot inside the omega.

With a grunt, the elf stilled, seated as far into Anders as he could possibly go, pumping him full of the alpha's seed. The mage squirmed beneath him, causing his knot to flare and lock into place. Fenris pushed up, freeing one hand to wander down the blond's chest and stomach, keeping the other curved around the omega's neck.

He carefully gripped Anders' flush dick, gathering pre-cum from the tip with his thumb. A few quick pulls later, he could feel the walls of muscle contract around his cock and a shiver run through the mage. Anders' toes curled, legs wrapping close around the alpha's waist while spurts of white striped his chest and stomach. Suddenly, he stilled, before slowly relaxing again. Fenris quickly let go of the omega's shrinking manhood.

The elf cautiously lowered himself onto the mage and slightly to the side, fully aware of his weight, but also of his knot stuck inside the omega. Anders grimaced in discomfort, but turned with the alpha. The position wasn't ideal, and it would've been easier had he taken the blond from behind. Still, he could work with this. His knot should deflate within the next ten minutes either way, if the elf had to guess. They weren't that close, after all, and it had been their first time together. Fifteen minutes tops, if they were especially compatible biologically, though Fenris doubted it.

“Go to sleep, mage,” Fenris rumbled, nuzzling the omega's neck. Anders briefly thought to protest, but his eyes were already closing on their own accord. With a sigh, he let go, instinctively pressing closer to the alpha. He hummed sleepily when a hand carded through his sweaty locks, too tired to be surprised at the gentleness and care the elf was showing him. A wave of heat shuddered through his body, but was easily suppressed with soft murmurs and a possessive hand squeezing his hip.

 

* * *

 

Fenris leaned over, his breath mingling with the sleeping mage's. He watched carefully as his eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. Anders looked more peaceful like this than he'd ever seen him before. The elf let his hand glide up Anders' thigh, fingertips trailing lightly up the blond's stomach to come to rest over his chest. So easy to light up and _just_ grab his heart. Instead he thumbed the nipple, lips ghosting over the mage's. He nosed along his cheek, nipping at his jawline before taking the earlobe into his mouth.

“Wake up, mage,” Fenris breathed huskily into Anders’ ear, pressing close. He let his hand stray back down to the blond’s stirring arousal. “Wake up.”

“Mmm,” the omega hummed, pressing back into the alpha's warmth. “Not up for another round, yet.”

Fenris chuckled, nuzzling the mage's neck. If this false heat worked similar to a naturally occurring one, Anders should have another wave during the morning at least, but the elf was willing to let him rest for now. He laid back down, slipping his arms around the blond's waist and pulling him flush against his chest. His lips grazed over the healer's naked shoulder, lingering where the neck started. He softly nibbled at the flesh, a spark of arousal flitting through him at Anders' surprised gasp.

Awake now, Anders turned in the elf's arms and blinked sleepily at him. Fenris nuzzled his cheek and leaned his forehead against the blond's. Wrapping one arm around the former slave's waist, the omega lifted his other hand to gently cup Fenris' face. He let his thumb stroke over dry lips, quirked in bemusement. Staring into intense green eyes, Anders inched closer slowly, letting his gaze drop at the last second to the elf's mouth before pressing his own lips against it in a chaste kiss.

The warrior watched, amused by the mage's antics, and parted his lips in invitation. They kissed lazily for a long while, with neither teeth nor tongue involved, before the omega broke off with a shy smile.

“Good morning.”

And it was. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Surgery Day, Sky! :D
> 
> (may or may not be pondering to write a kid-themed sequel which might or might not include topics like mpregs, potentially already existing children and making sure little elf omega girl made it home safely. no guarantees.)


End file.
